1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to photography and is directed more particularly to an adaptor for use with an instant camera for producing imprint indicia on film when the film is exposed, the adaptor acting to reflect light from the camera's artificial light source to the camera's objective lens during the exposure of the film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It often is desirable to have imprinted on a photograph graphics which identify the source of the photograph, or the occasion on which the photograph was taken, or the place in which the photograph was taken, or political or commercial messages. The concept of having indicia automatically printed directly on the face of the photograph at the time the film unit is exposed is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,930, issued Jan. 5, 1988 to Alton Do Wheeler. Wheeler discloses mounting a template so as to overlie the dark slide of a film pack inside an instant camera. The only internal change in structure is the overlying template, which is transparent with opaque indicia. The template thus screens a part of the underlying film unit from light entering the camera objective lens, while exposing the remainder of the film unit. Wheeler further discloses a structural unit, external of the camera, which is mounted in front of a source of artificial illumination and channels light into the camera to modify the background portion of the photograph surrounding the object to be photographed, and on which the indicia is to appear.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,782, issued Aug. 16, 1988 to Alton D. Wheeler, there are disclosed adaptors for known instant cameras which permit the use of the cameras to produce composite photographs. The adaptors are easily mounted on and removed from the cameras, such that the cameras may be used selectively for conventional photography and for producing composite photographs. The adaptors, referred to by Wheeler as "diffusers", each comprise a block of clear plastic material. The diffusers are provided with a single orifice therein, adapted to be aligned with the camera objective lens.
U.S. Patent No. 5,181,059, issued Jan. 19, 1993 to Donald E. Mauchan, discloses a reflector mounted on the front of a conventional instant camera within the field illuminated by the source of artificial light. The reflector of Mauchan is so located and configured as to reflect some of the light from the source of artificial illumination to the camera lens. Thus, the light from the reflector, in addition to the light from the object, causes exposure of portions of the film underlying transparent portions of a template, of the type described above, defining the indicia even through the area in question, in the lens viewing field, may be dark. The reflector comprises an elongated, relatively narrow reflective surface. Accordingly, the light reflected into the lens is necessarily rather limited.
There is a need for a reflective unit to be used in conjunction with a standard instant camera, which unit is capable of reflecting a relatively large amount of light to the camera lens, is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, and light in weight so as not to unduly disturb the balance of the camera. There is further a need for such a reflector unit of a substantially "disposable" nature, that is, of extremely low cost and suitable for use at social or political or business gatherings, or the like, and thereafter discarded.